The present disclosure relates to a lens module.
Recent portable terminals have included a camera so that video calls and photography are possible. In addition, as the functionality of cameras in portable terminals has gradually increased, cameras for portable terminals have gradually been required to have high resolution and high performance.
However, since there is a trend for portable terminals to be miniaturized and be lightened, there may be limitations in implementing cameras having high resolution and high performance.
In order to solve these problems, recently, lenses of cameras have been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and lens modules have been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement high resolution.
However, it is more difficult to improve chromatic aberration and to implement a relatively bright optical system in the lenses formed of plastic as compared to lenses formed of glass.